User talk:Kuukai2
(Talk to me here) Welcome Hello Kuukai2, and welcome to Wikia. I see you've already got a good start on the wiki. There is actually a good section on Wikia dedicated to Animanga. The WGEP's main goal is actually to unite most of the Animanga related wiki on Wikia together. The main 2 focuses are linking of wiki in the project to a main group of wiki which also link back, helping readers and editors alike navigate through much of the similar wiki to help share editors and readers. And also the sharing of special content like Templates, advanced CSS, and also special JS tricks so that new wiki in the project do not need to go through the trouble on their own of creating other similar templates which may not work as well as the shared templates. If you're interested feel free to read over the What will happen? and Extended information Guides. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Sep 3, 2007 @ 20:34 (UTC) :It seems like a good idea. Overall our policies, such as building off of Wikipedia, seem to match. Let me think about it a little more and I'll get back to you. - Kuukai2 22:00, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Black boxes Hi there! I was just checking out your wiki -- there's a lot of good stuff here! Unfortunately, I can't read some of it, because you've got boxes that have black text on a black background. There are boxes on the front page, and also some templates, that are simply impossible to read. Are you seeing those differently on your browser? -- Danny (talk) 20:26, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :I'll try addressing other skins later, but right now I'm trying to make MonoBook this site's default. If you know a way to do this, please let me know. Thanks. - Kuukai2 20:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm actually not talking about the skin... I'm talking about these boxes, which are written in black on black. I can't read them at all. -- Danny (talk) 22:55, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, it looks like Angela just changed them. -- Danny (talk) 22:57, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::::It was just a temporary fix. Splarka is going to help here later if the aim is to get a darker background for the wiki which is possible for all skins. Angela (talk) 01:18, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Kuukai2: Basically what you'll probably wanna do, is move all the inline CSS to MediaWiki:Common.css and then to individual skin sheets such as MediaWiki:Monobook.css, MediaWiki:Quartzsmoke.css etc. Which exactly to move to which is not an easy question, but I'll try to give an example of the easiest way to handle every skin: I moved the Template:Cleanup CSS to Monobook.css (utilizing class="messagebox" which seemed unused), and then copied it (while inverting the colors) to Common.css. This means it is legible in every skin now. In this method, you can concentrate on just two skins at a time, Monobook and Quartzsmoke (although you probably want to have Angela switch your default skin to Quartzslate, so you have a dark skin to start with, much easier than trying to switch Quartzsmoke). The steps are: Find some object with inline CSS styling, copy it to Common.css and make it look nice on a light background (in the standard skin for example), and then re-create it in Monobook.css and Quartzwhatever.css on a dark background (swapping the color and background-color properties is a quick way to do this). In the example above, in Common.css: .messagebox { color: #222222; background: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #004400; } And in Monobook.css: .messagebox { color: #ffffff; background: #222222; border: 1px solid #00FF00; } Pokle me for more infolets. --Splarka (talk) <Staff> 01:45, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I think I get it. I also have to fix some problems that already existed with the Memory Alpha common, but I see how now. I was hoping to use MonoBook as default for now (it's done, for one thing), but I will work on fixing up QuartzX too so that it works nicely for all. Thanks. - Kuukai2 02:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::I tried to clean up Monobook.css, but it was just to bad for me to do that. If you want, while Splarka is working on the content areas, I can rewrite Monobook.css to look the same but be more compact and to the point, and also after that's done I should be able to use that to create a similar style for Quartzslate. You were mentioning that your policies are similar to the WGEPs and would think about it, but even if you do decide to join, your CSS currently isn't compatible with the project. If you try to join now, some of the site could break. Oh, about the content stuff, the WGEP does have a box class that you could use, and I could find a way to make it differentiate things when in a dark skin. Probably a global control code that will reverse most of the colors to work on dark content areas. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Sep 6, 2007 @ 16:16 (UTC) :::Yes, please, that would be tremendously helpful, Monobook.css would definitely benefit from a rewrite. Let me know if you need permissions or anything (not sure what "NOTASTAFF" means). I still need to go and read through WGEP policy (for instance, if an official NA release's translation takes precedence even if it's wrong - this is a problem in Betterman, where they didn't catch references like Chandi), but compatibility would be a definite plus. Expanding this theme to other skins once Monobook is done would be great. Thanks a lot. - Kuukai2 20:28, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::::^_^ NOTASTAFF is just something I add to my sig because when I'm speaking for a large group, or am talking about technical issues I tend to use a certain tone and people mistake me for a member of Wikia's staff, but I don't work for Wikia. Ya, Sysop to change the skins would be helpful. If you don't mind, I'll use the normal base css we use in the WGEP, in fact since the coloring is kinda similar, I'll use the skin from the Ghost in the Shell Wiki as a starting point. That way the css will be fully compatible and the only changes after that would be referencing the global css. Also, I'll tweak your background image. Basically what I do on the Narutopedia you see symbols and a background, but the truth is that the background image actually has a transparent color. I'll make the image the lime grid without any background to it so that the color defined in the CSS is what color is shown as the background. ^_^ That even means you can change the background color using the css and use the image elsewhere. ::::As for naming; Naming policies are based around reason. Normally official translations are used, cause well... They're official and the names that the readers are most acustom to, of course we always use the template to list the different names. But that's all dependant on the series. What's important here is, "What do you mean by 'Wrong'?" and "Are there any Wikipedia discussion on the subject?". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Sep 7, 2007 @ 19:43 (UTC) :::::Ok, that sounds like a good approach. :::::Like I said, I really need to go and read it. The Betterman "Chandy" thing was objectively wrong, since it was a reference to something else. Also, in GaoGaiGar, Guy's name is spelled "Gai" in the subtitles, but displayed as "Guy" as part of the animation at least once per episode in the U.S. release. If you watched it dubbed, the spelling "Gai" would be completely unknown to you until you saw the credits. In addition, his entire family has kanji-with-Roman-spelling names, and those are all maintained in the subtitles (Raiga->"Liger", Reo->"Leo"), so it's just inconsistent. :::::Wikipedia still uses mostly fansub spellings, and debates have really only focused on the spellings of things not yet released in the U.S. - Kuukai2 08:01, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::I've got a new Monobook up, it looks mostly like the other one; The special pages appear to look the same to, I checked through the ones that might have had issues. But there are some differences: * Background: ** The background now uses a transparent green grid, so the background color is what defines the color behind the grid. ** The previous background color didn't actually match the one in the image, so the new background color will be black if you pull out the grid, because that is what was in the grid. * Tabs: ** When hovering the border is now green instead of white to make it flow right. ** The tab for the nonexistant pages are now darker. ** The text did drop down a little bit. * Sidebar: ** Instead of the headings having no background, they have a bit of a stepladder look. ** Like all my other skins, the forced lowercase is removed. ** The navigation and participate sections are broken right now... That's just cause I want to ask a question first before I do anything there. *** Most of the the WGEP Wiki use a different order of sidebar; Instead of a Navigation and participate, we have a Sitename and Community section. Things more useful to readers are in the Sitename section, and things more useful to editors are in the Community section. Do you want me to put this type of sidebar here? It's what the skin base is actually designed for. * Personal bar: ** The personal bar now has a box around it which matches the other parts of the site. * Ad sidebar: ** When the glitch is fixed and the ads show up, they should be put in a nice box which will avoid the bad looks of ads flowing into the background. ::::::Now that it theoretically should look the same as the old Monobook, I'll work on tuning up some of the stuff that was bad even in the old stuff. ::::::And about the content stuff... The WGEP uses a special Box class, it gives templates and other content blocks a standardized and easy to globally modify format which also cuts down on putting lots of style definitions inside of code. If you want, it may be possible as an alternate to redefining content area stuff, to give all skins a dark content area, and by placing a inside the synced templates and other stuff, make it so that dark skinned sites could use a dark version of the box styles simply by setting a modifier. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Sep 8, 2007 @ 22:26 (UTC) :::::::Thanks so much! This looks pretty good to me. As far as the WGEP Box class goes, I think something with a green border might be preferable, but we could see, it's entirely possible something universal for dark-skinned Wikis would work. Also, is it just me, or have a few of the color shades changed slightly? And, although it looks about the same in Mozilla, this seemed to break when I checked it with Internet Explorer. It's an old version though, so your mileage may vary. Thanks again. :::::::Umm, also, where do I find the full naming policy? I've only seen http://en.anime.wikia.com/wiki/Animepedia:Extended_information . If internal consistency and listing all names is what's most important, I think this will work, but Wikipedia has some policies about capitalization that might not work here. - Kuukai2 08:20, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::IE7 still appears to work fairly well, and that's M$'s standard version. To the project, backlinking to the main wiki, shared content, and cooperation between wiki is what's important. ^_^ Policies are based on reason, not just because they exist elsewhere. If there is a strong and good reason to do something some way instead of a way used elsewhere, then things can be adjusted. There is no full naming policy, that's something which is done series by series and the reasons for using different formats are discussed. There's also What will happen? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Sep 9, 2007 @ 12:15 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, that's fine the, but like I said the user bar colors seem darker now. Is there a way to make it the lighter shade of blue it was before? :::::::::Oh, I see, "there are established policies" made me think I could go read them all somewhere, like on Wikipedia. If they're decided series-by-series by logic and community consensus, then it's no different from what I was planning anyway. :::::::::I re-read "what will happen?" and looked around a couple member sites. I think joining WGEP is a good idea for this site, let's do it. Keep in mind that this wiki covers two distinct series that happen to take place in the same universe, so I think the project would be considered "Mid-Level", like AliceSoft is/was. If any more series in this universe are created, such as "Project Z", they will be included here as well. Depending on the community's wishes later on, we might want to expand to other Brave Series or Studio 7 works as well, much like how .hack//Wiki covers other CyberConnect2 games, though possibly in more exhaustive detail. - Kuukai2 05:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::O_o strange, I thought that I fixed the colors there already while I was working on them. They were supposed to have the lighter color. ::::::::This wiki would actually be considered lower-level right now. Even the Gundam Wiki is a lower-level wiki. Mid-level wiki are actually closer to top-level wiki than they are to lower-level wiki. The actual reason Mid-level was created was for wiki like the AliceSoftWiki or KanzakaDex which work on series which have nothing to do with each other, other than being created by the same company or author. All the wiki on different series, universes, or franchises are lower-level. Originally only top-level and lower-level existed. It's only a scope level mostly used to differentiate the large number of individual wiki in the project, from the very few and very limited number of broad general wiki in the project which use Mini-wiki style. ::::::::Though I'd like to note something about what you mentioned to Angela. The WGEP wiki don't favor Monobook. If you'll check w:c:Bleach:Special:Preferences you'll see that it's default skin is actually QuartzSmoke. The truth is about 90% of our wiki were created before the 1.10a upgrade and because of that have Monobook as default for now. We'll be moving along into Quartz with the rest of the wiki as it comes. If you're wondering why we haven't customized the skins or anything yet, I'm waiting for the release of the actual Quartz skin before I do that so I don't need to come up with a new base because of layout or markup changes. We'd actually recommend the use of the new skins. The Quartz skins actually have a bit of a feel to them which is similar to that of the other Anime encyclopedia like on ANN, I'd think that most of the readers who are anime fans would actually feel more comfortable using Quartz than using Monobook. Do remember that the defaultskin is meant for readers, not editors. Even if you're trying to attract Wikipedia contributors, all they half to do is change skins. You could even do what AliceSoftWiki has done, and stick a quick skin toggle inside the sitenotice to make that easier. ::::::::It's also quite possible that I will be creating a number of Widgets or additions to the Quartz skins which may be aimed at the WGEP wiki. Currently I'm using Monobook because I need my WikiSwitch, but once the Widget system is out, I'm going to be converting my WikiSwitch and SearchSwitch tools into Quartz Widgets and probably won't be developing the Monobook stuff as much. And I'm actually going to be switching over to Quartz. Do note, that I'm thinking up some extensions such as ones which will add the ability to add links to places such as ANN next to the social bookmarking links. Easy navigation across WGEP wiki. I'm actually considering discussing if the WGEP itself would be a good thing to have where the "Wikia > Hubname > Wiki" is up below the search bar. Something like "Wikia > WGEP > Anime > Wiki" allowing for multiple "Anime, Manga, Cartoons, Comics, Games" bits. In place of the fair amount of links in the sidebar. The Quartz skins also have a standardized toolbox which eliminates issues like the RC link being in different locations, which can cause editors issues when working across multiple wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Sep 10, 2007 @ 07:18 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks, the colors seem right now. :::::::::Well, since casual editors, the kind that contributed greatly to the GaoGaiGar info on Wikipedia, don't make accounts, they can't change the skin as it is. Hmm, could we maybe set it up like .hack//Wiki, where anyone can change back and forth and decide what they want? (try logging out to see what I'm talking about, it's an option by where the userbar would be) I see no reason that would be objectionable, and it's clearly technically possible. :::::::::I'm also not sure about quartz being more reader friendly, exactly. At default it has less room for text, and personally I know I'd browse in and find a lot of the widgets confusing. At any rate, I would feel better if at least anyone could switch back and forth. - Kuukai2 08:04, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Wikia ACG Ok, just a little note; W'ikia '''G'raphical 'E'ntertainment 'P'roject has recently been renamed to Wikia ACG for you to note. Just note that your Template:Disambig will be replaced with Anime:Template:Disambig. It appears that the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki may be joining very soon, and it's possible that the Shaman King Wiki will do the same, and I still haven't finished setup on the Bleach Wiki or Beyblade Wiki and I don't know how much I did for Gundam. So to make this easier, I'll wait till they finish their discussion and decide to join, then do a setup on all the wiki in one go. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 19, 2007 @ 12:29 (UTC) :Ok, please fix the Navifation and Participate sections in MonoBook when you do. Thanks. - Kuukai2 00:41, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Yup, I'll do that... ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 4, 2007 @ 15:32 (UTC) Skin Yup, I've just started that skin. I'll actually @include that into QuartzSmoke when done because the Quartz skins are supposed to be combined anyways. I actually need to clear up some of the graphics anyways. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen-local (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 7, 2007 @ 20:38 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link '''*w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. The Animanga wiki replaces the dead ACG, anime, and manga wikis. :--Sxerks 22:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC)